El eslabón débil de Hellsing
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: Hay una cosa que Arthur tiene muy claro: el día que Alucard encuentre un eslabón débil entre sus maestros, él lo acabará. Regalo para Abrilius
1. Chapter 1

Hellsing y sus personajes le pertenecen a K. Hirano bablá.

 **N.A.:** Esta historia pretende ser un regalo para **Abrilius** por su pasado cumpleaños. La verdad es que es algo que pretendía regalarle hace mucho, pero había perdido el archivo y bueno...acá estamos de nuevo. Espero que les guste, sobre todo a ti, Ab :)

Two-shot.

* * *

 _"Alucard, ¿qué harías si encontraras un eslabón débil en la cadena de mando?"_

 _El vampiro sonrió, los colmillos blanquísimos brillando en la semioscuridad._

" _Lo mataría, Maestro"._

…

Una niña.

¿Por qué?

Arthur trató de ahogar su frustración en una botella de licor, mezclándola con la culpa y el miedo al futuro. Una niña… su pequeño retoño era una cosita rubia y hermosa, con vivaces ojos azules idénticos a los suyos, y él la había amado desde el primer instante en que sus manos la acunaran contra su pecho, cuando la partera —esa mujer robusta de aspecto poco agraciado— lo obligara a cargarla. «La señora está delicada, ocúpese usted de la niña» había dicho, antes de darse media vuelta y regresar al lado de la cama donde su mujer dormía profundamente, agotada de un parto excesivamente largo. Lo supo desde ese mismo instante, cuando los ojos azul grisáceo lo miraron con curiosidad, que no podría condenarla al trabajo familiar; la amaría demasiado como para permitir que _él_ la encontrara. Nunca. Salvaría a su hija de las garras de la bestia aún si eso significaba alejarla de si mismo.

—No es que desconfíe de ella porque es mujer —explicó, ofendido por la acusación vedada tras las palabras del mayordomo—. Sé muy bien que sería capaz de hacerlo, pero no deseo imponerle ese futuro. Walter, tú lo conoces tanto como yo, sabes que un Maestro femenino solo le dará alas a su retorcida imaginación. Él tratará de doblegarla a cualquier precio —suspiró cansado, de pronto el peso de sus años se había vuelto tangible, oprimiéndole los hombros gastados. Pasó una mano callosa por el cabello que ya comenzaba a tornarse gris en sus patillas—. No quiero que Integra sea sometida a vivir su vida junto a un monstruo que empujará sus límites cada vez que pueda. Quiero que ella sea libre para escoger su propio destino, fuera de Hellsing y de toda esta descendencia maldita.

Walter levantó las cejas, una leve muestra de su curiosidad.

—¿Y entonces, Señor? ¿qué pretende hacer con ella?

—Cuando llegue el momento —hizo una pausa, dejando que las palabras no formuladas tomaran consciencia en su interior— , voy a alejarla de esta casa.

El momento llegó apenas dos años después, de la mano de la sentencia irrefutable de su equipo médico: le quedaban meses de vida. Seis o siete, a lo sumo.

Era hora de poner en marcha su plan.

Su padre no había tenido problemas por el tema de la organización: tenía dos herederos varones, ambos eran buenas opciones para continuar ese oscuro legado familiar. El mayor, de mente brillante y con una vida personal menos espectacular, reconocido por ser asiduo a divertirse en el lado mundano de la vida que los nobles se negaban a admitir que visitaban —o añoraban, mientras bebían té en graciosas tacitas de porcelana que bien podrían pertenecer a cualquier juego de mesa de alguna niña adinerada—; el lado ruidoso, alegre y colorido, matizado por canciones estridentes, mujeres de libre moral y botellas de licor. En sus propias palabras: el lado libre de la vida inglesa.

Y luego estaba Richard, cinco años menor, de ojos oscuros y una personalidad menos estridente que el rubio. La mente fría de la familia, el hombre de negocios; mientras la inteligencia de Arthur iba de la mano con su excentricidad, la de Richard reposaba en una laguna en apariencia tranquila, pero con intrincados patrones ocultos en el fondo. Richard era más ambicioso, más tranquilo y calculador de lo que su hermano mayor alguna vez fue o pudiera ser.

Los dos eran buenos candidatos para una organización secreta en la sombra de la realeza, pero fue Arthur quien finalmente la encabezó; primero porque era el mayor y segundo porque su padre había confiado —a regañadientes— que su rápida inteligencia le serviría para resolver los problemas anormales —y abundantes— que debían cubrir.

Richard fue a estudiar al extranjero.

.  
.

Cuando la heredera de los Hellsing llegó al mundo la actividad vampírica en Inglaterra era escasa. Pequeños incidentes surgían de vez en cuando en pueblos alejados, nada de lo cual alarmarse; las tropas podían controlar el asunto sin problemas. Tanto así que Arthur pudo darse el lujo de vivir una vida en apariencia normal, dedicado a su familia y a su casa. Su hermano regresó del extranjero, su esposa falleció y Walter contrató una niñera para que cuidara a la pequeña; la vida dentro de la mansión, aunque golpeada por la ausencia de la dulce mujer de voz suave que le había robado el corazón, siguió su rumbo inexorable durante años, hasta el día en que Arthur recibió la confirmación de sus sospechas: estaba desahuciado.

 _"Vete, Integra; sal de esta casa y, de ser posible, no regreses. Has tu vida fuera de Hellsing"._

Integra desvió la mirada de la ventana cuando la voz de la azafata comunicó la prontitud del aterrizaje en la capital inglesa. En unos minutos estaría de regreso en Londres, después de seis años pisaría de nuevo los pasillos de su casa; abrazaría a Walter, saludaría a su tío, vería otra vez el cuadro gigante de su padre colgando en la pared de la biblioteca… Cerró los ojos, controlando la emoción que amenazaba con rebosarle las venas. Se había marchado de ese lugar luego de su muerte, él se lo había pedido encarecidamente, aferrándose a sus manos pequeñas y tosiendo mientras trataba de mantener la postura sentada en la cama: "Has tu propio destino, Integra. No estás obligada a continuar ligada a esta casa. Vete, conoce el mundo y, de ser posible, no regreses a este lugar". En ese entonces no lo había entendido, todo pasaba tan rápido y era tan confuso y doloroso, ¿por qué su padre quería echarla de su casa? ¿acaso no la quería? Pero Walter se había encargado de resolver sus dudas con la paciencia magistral que tenía: Arthur solo quería verla feliz, sin las preocupaciones que agobiaban a la nobleza y, sobre todo, a la familia Hellsing.

—Deja que tu tío se haga cargo de eso y sé libre, Integra. Libre como tu padre hubiera deseado que fueras.

Y ella había tratado de seguir su consejo al pie de la letra. Su tío Richard había encontrado un buen colegio en el extranjero, uno donde se fue sin la intención de regresar pronto. El dinero llegaba a su cuenta en una cantidad suficiente todos los meses, podía darse el lujo de viajar y conocer, recibía las cartas regulares de Walter, y aún así… aún así había algo que la obligaba a mirar hacia atrás, hacia aquella casa enorme y vieja que aparecía en sus sueños prometiéndole un tesoro oculto en sus cimientos. Algo que ella estaba _condenada_ a encontrar, una pieza única y peligrosa que esperaba, paciente, a que ella regresara al hogar de su infancia.

Fue por esa sensación persistente de querer saber qué había en esa casa que tanto la llamaba que decidió viajar, de forma intempestiva y sin avisarle a nadie, el verano antes de iniciar su vida universitaria.

Walter seguramente la amonestaría por no avisarle con tiempo, y esperaba que su tío no tuviera problemas de tenerla allí. Aunque, por otro lado, esa era su casa también, y tenía todo el derecho del mundo de volver a ella cuando se le diera la gana. Aún si su padre hubiese muerto pidiéndole lo contrario.

.

.

* * *

Estoy muy oxidada con este asunto de los fics, pero espero que se entienda un poco la idea de la historia... subiré el siguiente en unos días ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A:** Parte dos y final. Me disculpo por la tardanza, y por todos los errores (y horrores) de esto, acabo de terminarlo y lo más probable es que necesite una buena revisión unos días más adelante. En fin... Ab, espero que te haya gustado n.n y a los demás que han leído esto.

* * *

 **II**

 **.**

Los uñas romas de su tío se clavaron en su brazo, apretando los músculos delgados en un agarre que dejaría marcas moradas y desagradables que nadie vería. Le dolía el cuero cabelludo, y la mejilla derecha aún ardía por el golpe firme que le había hecho voltear la cara, con los ojos nublados en lágrimas de desconcierto y rabia.

Mientras él la arrastraba consigo a través de los pasillos oscuros de la casa de su infancia su mente en _shock_ solo podía pensar en una persona ¿dónde estaba Walter?

.

.

Había extrañado el paisaje solitario que rodeaba la mansión. El largo y estrecho camino bordeado de árboles altos y añosos que llevaba hasta la finca de su familia le dio la bienvenida desfilando a través de la ventana del _black cab_ mientras en el interior el chofer había desistido en tratar de hacerla hablar. Un comentario escueto sobre el tiempo en la ciudad era todo lo que había conseguido sonsacarle a la alta chica rubia que viajaba en el asiento del pasajero, con la mirada azul perdida en el camino.

Una jovencita de alta clase que regresa para sus vacaciones, concluyó el hombre, recordando la maleta negra metida en el porta equipaje. Una universitaria de esas silenciosas.

La casa era enorme, con muchas habitaciones, a juzgar por la cantidad de ventanas que daban hacia el exterior. Un verdadera mansión londinense. Había un auto oscuro aparcado en un costado, pero nadie salió a recibir a la joven.

Integra se bajó del automóvil, esperó que el taxista le pasara su maleta y se despidió de él de manera cortés; luego dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia las escalinatas de piedra de la entrada. El corazón le latía emocionado: hacía seis años que no pisaba ese lugar, quería recorrerlo por completo, saludar a la servidumbre, a Walter, a su tío. Buscar entre los rincones de su infancia qué era lo que la instaba a regresar a la casa a la cual prometió no volver. La respuesta _tenía_ que estar ahí, una vez que la encontrara podría cerrar el ciclo y se iría para siempre.

Su mente ingenua jamás imaginó el giro drástico que daría su vida una vez que pusiera un pie en el interior.

.

Richard encendió uno de sus cigarrillos caros, ofreciendo después la caja a sus compañeros. Los tres rusos aceptaron. El humo de las colillas se elevó en el aire de la habitación mientras la conversación continuaba.

—Esos son los datos de la Organización que necesitan saber —el líder de Hellsing extendió una carpeta oscura sobre la mesa, frente a sus invitados—. También están los datos de todos los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda y la misma realeza. No ocurre nada en este país que yo no sepa.

Sonrió, satisfecho por las expresiones de asombro que sus socios mostraban al revisar el material. El negocio pronto estaría sellado.

El más alto del grupo, un hombre de hombros anchos y cabello claro, abandonó la lectura para dirigirse a él de forma directa. Su acento era espeso.

—¿Cuándo obtendremos toda la información que prometió? —los demás lo secundaron, ansiosos. Cuando esa información estuviese en sus manos, la monarquía de Inglaterra, y con ella todo el país, estaría en sus manos.

Richard Hellsing sonrió.

—Cuando realicen sus depósitos en mi cuenta en Suiza.

.

Integra entró por la puerta lateral que daba a la cocina, agradecida de conservar la llave que le permitiría darle una sorpresa a todos. Pero no había nadie allí. Tampoco encontró a alguien cuando salió al salón. Tal vez su tío les habría dado el día libre, supuso mientras arrastraba su maleta escalas arriba rumbo a su vieja habitación. Tendría que recorrer los pisos superiores en busca de alguien.

.

Alguien hablaba en la primera planta cuando Integra salió de su habitación. Las voces tenían un acento demasiado grueso para ser inglesas. Rusas, reconoció. Se asomó con cuidado, procurando no interrumpir, y contempló la escena que se desarrollaba.

Su tío estaba de pie en la sala junto a otros tres hombres con trajes oscuros, todos más altos que él. Parecían discutir los últimos puntos de algo importante. Integra agudizó el oído, tratando de entender la conversación que llegaba hasta ella en murmullos apagados. Su tío estaba explicando algo:

—Una vez que la reina firme la autorización, podrán utilizar las tropas de la organización a su disposición… no se preocupen, el plan no tiene fallas, nadie sospechará. Sí, luego de eso tendrán a la monarquía en jaque… por supuesto, ya tengo un chivo expiatorio.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron con estupor, ¿traición? ¿su tío estaba vendiéndole información a los rusos? Retrocedió, escondiéndose; aquello era algo que jamás esperaba escuchar.

—Voy con ustedes —la voz de Richard se perdió mientras los cuatro caminaban fuera de la mansión. Integra corrió hacia una de las ventanas, mirando a hurtadillas como los hombres se subían al automóvil y se alejaban por el camino de piedra. Se apartó, no sabiendo qué reacción tomar.

Si bien los pormenores de la organización no eran asunto suyo —su padre le había dicho que Richard se encargaría de ello— la traición al país no era algo para pasar por alto. Era necesario que ella aclarara las cosas, por el bien de su familia. Si tan solo Walter estuviera allí para preguntarle… ¿sabría el mayordomo de los planes de su tío? ¿era cómplice o inocente? De todos modos, la única forma en que su denuncia fuera escuchada por los Caballeros Reales era enseñándoles pruebas contundentes, algo más que una simple conversación escuchada a hurtadillas. Con esa idea fija en su cabeza se dirigió a la oficina de su tío, dispuesta a encontrar todas las pistas que necesitaba. Sabía que contaba con el tiempo justo.

Había algunas carpetas sobre el escritorio e Integra las hojeó todas con rapidez, atragantándose con el aire a medida que el plan de su tío tomaba forma ante sus ojos. Datos personales y económicos de la nobleza inglesa, información privilegiada del país, datos sobre la misma organización. Información sobre la facción rusa con la que trataba, números de cuentas extranjeras, direcciones, nombres, títulos. Todo estaba allí, a merced de sus ojos ávidos que recorrían las letras tratando de comprender por qué su familiar quería acabar con el sistema político del país. Si ella reunía todo aquello y lo presentaba ante la reina podría frustrar sus planes antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Antes de que los rusos controlaran el país con la organización Hellsing como principal aliado traidor.

.

—Espera —Richard hizo un gesto con la mano al que conducía, instándolo a detener el vehículo—. Recordé que debo hacer algo antes. Adelántense ustedes, los alcanzo más tarde —se bajó, deshaciendo el camino rumbo a la mansión, pensando en la llamada que tenía que hacer y en los papeles en su oficina.

.

Integra terminaba de leer la última de las carpetas cuando la puerta de la oficina de su tío se abrió, haciéndola saltar asustada ante la presencia de su tutor. Richard la miró primero con sorpresa, luego sus ojos viajaron hasta el montón de papeles sobre la mesa y regresaron hasta ella, la realización de lo que estaba pasando brilló en sus ojos marrones. Su voz sonó fría en la habitación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Lo que ocurrió después era un lío confuso en la mente de Integra. Lo enfrentó, no dispuesta a dejarse intimidar, exigiendo respuestas a sus acciones. Él la había abofeteado, gritándole que no tenía derecho de inmiscuirse en sus cosas, que Hellsing le pertenecía y que ella era solo una niña más que no debía meter las narices donde no le correspondía. Temblando con una rabia incontenible que hasta entonces jamás había sentido bullir en sus venas, Integra amenazó acusarlo con la reina si no desistía —un acto tan tonto e ingenuo de ella— y esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Richard sacó el arma que guardaba bajo su chaqueta y le apuntó, con las cejas encorvadas sobre su frente estrecha y los ojos duros, clara muestra de que no estaba jugando. Las amenazas de Integra murieron en su garganta ante la vista del arma.

—No vas a decir nada, sobrinita —siseó, jalándola del cabello hasta que gritó de dolor, con la punta fría de la pistola enterrada en las costillas—, porque me encargaré de silenciarte.

.

—Hay un lugar para ti en las mazmorras —la mano que apretaba su brazo tiró de ella, jalándola por las escalas de piedra que bajaban en dirección al sótano. Integra luchó en vano por soltarse del firme agarre—. Todo habría sido diferente si hubieras avisado de tu llegada, Integra. ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales? —chasqueó la lengua con reprobación, mientras la miraba desdeñoso—. Ni siquiera deberías estar en esta casa.

La pesada puerta de la última habitación se abrió después que su tío le propinara tres puntapiés, maldiciendo en voz alta. El aire mohoso y rancio del interior golpeó su nariz e Integra tembló, con el miedo corriendo por sus venas. Nunca había estado allí antes, ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de esas habitaciones bajo la mansión. Richard la empujó dentro, cerrando parcialmente la abertura con su propio cuerpo y disminuyendo la poca luz que se filtraba desde el pasillo.

—¿Por qué haces esto, tío?

Las palabras sonaron más doloridas de lo que hubiera querido. La mano sobre su brazo oprimió un poco más ante la pregunta, provocándole calambres que se obligó a disimular, apretando los dientes para soportar el dolor. Él la jaló hacia sí, mirándola de cerca. Demasiado cerca. Los dedos toscos abandonaron su brazo y recorrieron su barbilla. Integra se sintió nauseabunda, luchando contra las ganas de escupirle la cara.

—¿No he sido un buen tío, Integra? —los dedos viajaron hasta su cabello, mientras él inclinaba la cabeza en un gesto que, en otro momento, habría pasado por ternura paternal—. ¿No me preocupé de todos tus gastos y procuré que nada te faltara fuera de aquí? Entonces, ¿por qué regresaste? ¿no te dijo tu padre que te mantuvieras lejos de esta casa? —Integra trató de apartar la cara, pero la mano firme la mantuvo en su lugar. Los labios de su tío se apretaron en una línea fina de disgusto—. Esto te pasa por desobedecer. No se suponía que las cosas acabaran así. Créeme, no quiero acabar con mi propia sangre, pero debo hacerlo… por el bien de ambos —la empujó con brusquedad hacia la oscuridad. Integra trastabilló—. Si solo hubieras avisado que vendrías hoy no tendría que encerrarte aquí abajo, dejándote pudrir en el olvido. Si no hubieras leído esos papeles seguirías siendo mi querida sobrina.

—Preguntarán por mí —se aferró a la última posibilidad—. Me buscarán. Walter va a encontrarme —pensó en el mayordomo, con su sonrisa afable y sus buenos modales. Él la buscaría, por supuesto. Él no podía ser cómplice de su tío. Richard dejó escapar una carcajada amarga, mirándola con diversión.

—¿Crees que él desconfiaría de mí? Dejaste de escribir y te escapaste del colegio, fin del asunto. Tal vez andes con algún muchacho por ahí, viviendo la misma vida que hizo tu padre. Y si pregunta mucho —la mirada oscura se hizo presente en los ojos marrones, Integra sabía que era un mal presagio—, bueno, una persona de su edad está propensa a tener accidentes, ¿no?

Las lágrimas de rabia se acumularon en la esquina de sus ojos, impotente para cambiar la situación. El cariño que alguna vez sintió por el hombre frente a ella se pudrió, convirtiéndose en una masa putrefacta de odio que se triplicó, pujando contra su garganta.

—Eres asqueroso —escupió mientras lo miraba sonreírle—. Lo único que lamento de tu muerte cuando te descubran es que habrás mancillado el apellido de la familia.

Richard estalló en carcajadas.

—Entonces procuraré que nunca me descubran, por el honor de los Hellsing.

Le dio un guiño y apretó el gatillo. La bala rozó su brazo derecho a la altura del hombro, rasgó la piel y fue a incrustarse en la pared del fondo. Integra se tragó el grito de dolor mordiéndose los labios.

—La próxima irá a tu corazón —advirtió con voz ronca— o quizás a tu cabeza… —desvió el arma en una nueva dirección. Las lágrimas se desgajaron calientes por sus mejillas mientras su cabeza trataba de comprender cómo había acabado así. Pensó frenéticamente en todas las cosas que quería hacer y no iba a poder, recordó a su padre y la promesa de no volver. Era demasiado tarde para retractarse, moriría en aquella casa y su carne se pudriría en las mazmorras, hasta que las ratas royeran sus huesos y estos, blancos y desgajados, acabaran siendo parte del nulo inmobiliario.

Borró las lágrimas con su mano sana y enfrentó a su verdugo con todo el odio y repugnancia que pudo reunir, dispuesta a dejar la vida de manera digna.

—Me das asco.

Richard hizo ese sonidito estresante con la lengua de nuevo, dispuesto a apretar el gatillo por última vez y acabar con esa mocosa impertinente, pero un sonido apagado en el fondo lo hizo dudar. Algo se movía en la oscuridad, algo más grande que una simple rata. ¿qué animal podría infiltrarse en las habitaciones cerradas de las mazmorras? Integra también lo notó, de pronto había un aura de peligro en el aire que no provenía de su tío; giró la cabeza tratando de ver. El sonido de un cuerpo arrastrándose se hizo más pronunciado, y Richard retrocedió unos pasos hasta la puerta, alargando la mano vacía para sacar la antorcha colgando de la pared exterior y poder ver así el origen del movimiento.

—Muévete —gruñó, sin dejar de apuntarla, mientras la tenue luz artificial se abría paso con timidez en el aire pesado y negro del lugar. Integra dio media vuelta, de cara a esos movimientos desconocidos que se movían por el piso de piedra frente a ellos. El animal comenzó a tomar forma en la penumbra que producía la antorcha: en cuatro patas sobre el piso, una masa oscura y grande comenzó a ponerse de pie, adquiriendo una fisonomía casi humana. Los jirones de ropa se confundían con lo que parecía ser un cabello muy largo. Integra recordó brevemente los cadáveres momificados que había visto alguna vez. Debajo de toda la escuálida armazón, dos brasas brillaron en dirección a la pareja, clavándose en ellos con un poder fascinante.

No había forma en que eso fuera algo humano.

Integra se llevó la mano a la boca por reflejo, ahogando el grito que le arrancó la aterradora visión; un escalofrío helado viajó por su columna vertebral mientras esos ojos permanecían fijos en ella, provocándole temblores. Un poco más atrás, la mano de Richard tiritó ¿qué clase de monstruo era aquel? ¿qué pesadilla extraña estaba ocurriendo?

La criatura sonrió, con los labios descarnados enseñando trozos de dientes podridos y peligrosamente afilados. Las cuencas de sus ojos brillaron más rojas: había encontrado el eslabón débil. Estaba frente a él. Temblaba.

Le mataría.

Saltó hacia adelante. Integra gritó tan alto que su garganta se resintió. Luego todo se tornó de color rojo.

.

.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El vampiro se arrodilló ante su nuevo amo, hincó la rodilla en el suelo y respondió con voz gutural.

—Alucard, mi Maestro.

El maestro asintió, suspiró profundamente y dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta de salida. Se detuvo en la entrada, mirando sus pantalones manchados de sangre, luego miró hacia atrás.

—Yo soy Integra Hellsing.

.


End file.
